


Rutina

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Tiva establecido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La rutina desgasta todas las relaciones, incluida la de Tony y Ziva</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rutina

Antes la mirabas y te parecía lo más hermoso del mundo. Una diosa imperfecta. Un milagro en movimiento. Cada detalle te fascinaba. Su manera de morderse el labio, los exabruptos en lenguas desconocidas o cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando se reía con tus tonterías. La llevabas a un lugar privado y guardabais silencio los dos a duras penas. Quieres creer que a ella le costaba más que a ti, pero no te queda tan claro. De su mano descubriste lo poquita cosa que son las páginas de consejos sexuales de la GSM.

Todo era magia, luz, amor. Así lo llaman, de eso hablan las canciones. Pocas se atreven a mirar más allá, a esas cenizas que hay tras el fuego y que poco a poco se enfrían. No hay un ápice de belleza en ellas, solo son sombras tristes. Sus ojos ya no brillan, su vientre está surcado de estrías. Levantarse, desayunar, llevar a los niños al cole, trabajar, recoger a los niños, seguir trabajando en casa, acostar a los niños, ver la tele, dormir. Hasta que no queda ni un solo rescoldo. Hasta que las discusiones son más frecuentes que las risotadas.

La investigación se complica, hay que quedarse hasta más tarde. Sin mirarte, Ziva recoge sus cosas y se pone en pie. Ella irá a por los pequeños, les preparará la cena, los bañará y les dirá que estás ocupado. Siempre sucede así. Los adoras, harías cualquier cosa por ellos, pero es Ziva quien mejor le deshace los enredones a Tali con su cepillo especial y quien sabe exactamente cómo frotarle la barriga a Danny cuando se empacha y le duele. Le prometes que la próxima vez te encargarás tú y ya ni se molesta en reprochártelo. Porque siempre es la próxima, nunca esta.

Para cuando llegas a casa, solo los insomnes, los culpables y los que buscan problemas siguen despiertos. Todo está a oscuras, pero conoces las paredes como la palma de tu mano. Antes de buscar a Ziva, echas un vistazo a los niños. Duermen plácidamente aunque papá no haya podido contarles su cuento hoy. Los acaricias y arropas con delicadeza, se te da mejor que a Ziva. Teníais pensado separarlos, pero siguen prefiriendo compartir habitación. Viendo la paz que transmiten, lo entiendes. A ti también te gusta la sensación cálida que se siente al despertar de madrugada y oír un respirar tranquilo. O un ronquido más bien.

Has oído la televisión del salón al llegar. Los resoplidos de Ziva resuenan en cuanto abres la puerta. Se ha quedado frita viendo repeticiones de esa serie de policías tan mala. Antes os encantaba sentaros a despellejarla juntos, hace una eternidad y dos niños. Coges la mantita que sueles echarte por encima para que no se te queden los pies fríos y se la pones a Ziva por encima. A ella también la acaricias, hace tiempo que dejó de despertar retorciéndote el brazo como acto reflejo de asesina entrenada. Ahora se limita a abrir los ojos y contemplarte con lo que parece un reproche en la mirada. Pero decides que esta noche no toca. No te apetece discutir.

—Te quiero—susurras y luego la besas.  
—Y yo a ti—responde con voz pastosa, claramente sin ganas. Tendrás que insistir un poco más.  
—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?

Al entender tu tono, la expresión de su rostro cambia, pero no termina de culminar.

—Tú eres quien me ha dejado suspendida, deberías ser tú quien me lo demostrase a mí.  
—Colgada.  
—Tú más.

Reís al unísono. Ziva te pega un empujón travieso y se levanta para cerrar la puerta del salón. ¿Por qué no? Vuestra inauguración de la casa fue aquí, aunque por aquel entonces había una panzota de ocho meses que limitaba mucho las opciones. Le haces un gesto con el dedo para que se acerque y te derrites con solo mirarla. Por fin vuelven la sonrisa y el brillo a su cara. Y a la tuya, también.


End file.
